Katherine Pryde (Earth-10005)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly China; Moscow, Russia; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Illinois | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former adventurer, and student | Education = Former High School classes at Xavier's School | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in Illinois | Creators = David Hayter | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Early Life Katherine "Kitty" Pryde was a mutant from Illinois with phasing abilities. She was able to rise and lower herself through solid objects. She was a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, personally invited by Professor X himself. Her identity is apparently known to the government, as Senator Kelly refers to "a girl from Illinois who can walk through walls" while addressing congress on the matter of Mutant Registration. She was first seen running through a wall out of a class with the Professor, much to a present Wolverine's shock. X-Man When William Stryker's military forces attacked the X-Mansion, Kitty phased through walls and people to escape. Xavier used Kitty to retrieve files from Stryker's office which he presented to the President of the United States. She became a rival of Rogue for the romantic attentions of Iceman, although she had no feelings for Bobby. Kitty became very sad when Professor X died, to the point where Bobby held her hand at his funeral and that night went ice skating with her. She joined the X-Men in the battle on Alcatraz Island. She broke away from the battle to save Leech from the Juggernaut. She managed to succeed and get people to safety when Jean Grey tried to destroy the world under the influence of the Phoenix Force. Dark Future When the world was conquered by the mutant-hunting Sentinels, Kitty eventually learned how to use her abilities to phase the consciousness of others into their past selves so that they could provide advance warning to escape Sentinel assaults commonly achieving this goal by working with new teammates Bishop. The now-resurrected Xavier proposed that they send his mind back to his past self in 1973 to avert the assassination of Bolivar Trask by Mystique to prevent the creation of the Sentinels, but when Kitty revealed that the strain of such a transition would be too serious for Xavier to survive, Logan was sent back in his place. Unfortunately, in the middle of the session, Logan inadvertently encountered Stryker in the past, causing him to pop his claws in the future and cut Kitty, breaking the connection. Since Kitty could not go on much longer- Iceman, Magneto, and Professor X went to the X-Mansion to rescue Rogue so she could take over for her. The mission cost Bobby his life, much to the distress of Rogue and Kitty. Kitty's last act was to bring Magneto into the monastery after being injured fending off Sentinels. | Powers = See Katherine Pryde (Earth-616)#Powers Chronoskimming: Kitty later developed the power to phase through time as well as space, which became useful when evading the Sentinels, allowing her to send her teammates' consciousness into their younger selves to warn of their next attack. This ultimately enabled her to send Wolverine back in time to prevent the Sentinels from ever existing. | Abilities = See the Katherine Pryde of Earth-616 | Strength = | Weaknesses = See the Katherine Pryde of Earth-616 | Equipment = Kitty's X-Men outfit is made of leather. | Transportation = Blackbird | Weapons = | Notes = * Sumela Kay and Katie Stuart portrayed the character in cameo appearances in the films X-Men and X2, respectively. Ellen Page portrayed Kitty Pryde in X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men: Days of Future Past. | Trivia = * In the novelization of The Last Stand it is revealed that she and Colossus were previously dating but they broke up with Peter still having feelings for Kitty, a reference to their mainstream counterparts' past romance. * The three actresses that portrayed Kitty in the X-Men Trilogy are all from Canada. }} ru:Кэтрин Прайд (10005) Category:Intangibility Category:Pryde Family Category:Time Travelers Category:Deceased Characters Category:2000 Character Debuts